The Jump
by Masedub
Summary: Natsu woke up in a strange place. But he didn't know a whole new adventure awaited him. Horrible summary but I should be good.


When he woke up, he was in an unfamiliar place. He wondered how he got there and why he couldn't remember anything. When he finlly got up and looked around, a memory triggered, _**"remember what I taught you my son, if you ever find yourself lost and alone just remember who your family is and find a way back to them."**_ he remembered someone saying this to him and assumed it was his father. He hated how he couldn't even remember his own mother and father. He couldn't remember his own name for crying out loud! As he got angrier, it felt more and more like he was gonna burst into flames. Thats not a simile he actually felt like he was about to burn up. He decided to walk around and try to cool of. Maybe he would even remember something. This was a mistake. As he walked around, he saw someone being mugged, he didn't know why but he felt like he should help them. This was the real mistake. He walked up to the mugger and spun them around. This was were it went wrong. As he saw their face, he had a flashback

 _FLASHBACK_

He was home, but what was this home? Their were so many people but only one he was focused on. "Come at me, or do you not have the balls?". He didn't know why but he responded by yelling "Oh you motherfucker!" and charging the man. The man had black hair and a necklace he also had no shirt on. He also had a strange tatoo on him. He wondered why he had it before he realized he had one as well but on his shoulder. The man made a fist and set it on top of his palm and said **Ice Make:Lance** after he said that spears of ice shot out at him. without thinking he said **Fire Dragon's Roar** and spit hot flames. Brings on a new meaning to the term spitting fire. the flames melted the ice and shot towards the man. After they intercepted and the smoke cleared he ran towards the man but before he could make contact, a woman with red hair stepped in front of him. He instantly was terrified but he didn't know why. The woman grabbed them both by the hair and shouted "Natsu, Gray! How many times do I have to tell you to stop fighting in the guild hall!". "Sorry Erza" The other man now known to be Gray yelled at the same time as himself. The woman known as Erza calmed down in an instant and said "Thank you both."

FLASHBACK END

As Natsu looked at the mugger he said "Gray?..." The mugger responded with "who the fuck is Gray? Get off me!". The man tried to escape but it made no difference in the end. Natsu left while the man was close to death on the floor of an alley in the capitol. This was when he heard a voice call out to him. "Hey you, wait up!" The voice said thourgh pants(What is the plural of panting?). Natsu let him catch up and catch his breath before asking "What's up?". The man said "Well I saw what you did to that guy back there and was wondering how you lit your hand on fire?" 'Oh shit' Natsu thought 'Do they not have magic here?' "Well uh... I ..uhm" he stuttered. "Well" the man persisted. "I don't know what to tell you to be honest." "Is it some sort of imperial arm" The guy asked(If you couldn't guess Natsu is currently in the Akame ga kill universe)."y-Yes...?" Natsu responded. "Really? you sounded pretty unsure.". "You fucking doubt me!". "Yeah on second thought i believe you!". Natsu had a satisfied look on his face. "Well uh my name is tatsumi." "I'm Natsu, nice too meet you.". Tatsumi told Natsu about how he wanted to join the army so Natsu decided to go with him... but they got kicked on account of Natsu almost killing everyone there when they denied Tatsumi a spot. "Well that went well" they said in unison. While walking out they meet Leone and I don't think I have to spell out what happened, basically Tatsumi started thinking with his dick, gave her a bunch of money and then regreted it. Now they are about to go to sleep cold on the sidewalk when that fucking rich bitch comes to their 'rescue'. Now back to the present. As our 'heros' go to sleep, Night Raid come into play. "Night Raid, fuck yeah, coming again to kill the motherfucking corrupt." "Shut the fuck up Lubbock" Akame told him. "Why do you always ruin my fun!" Lubbock said. "Because otherwise you don't focus on the task at hand." Akame said.

And that's where he ends it. Ok so don't crucify me for taking so long but this is that secondary project I have been working on so I hope you like what you see. Also I am grounded so updates may come faster than normal since this is one of the few things I'm allowed to do. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of whatever I end up calling it. Tell me what you think by reveiwing.


End file.
